Chronicle
Do You Want To Read: Chronicle's Past Data? Yes ✔️ No - -------------- - Collecting Data - -------------- - 10% 20% 40% 60% 90% 100% ------------------------------------------------- FILE OPENED #XMGRps ------------------------------------------------- Date: 9/10/2018 11:30 PM // Recorded @ S.H.I.E.L.D Manhattan -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- When Cade was born, he ha a very pale skin tone and looked very unhealthy. He was born to a sick mother and abusive Step-Father and two brothers that treated him like he was trash and a disappointment to the family. Throughout his small life, Cade was beaten into submission by his father and was told insults 24/7 by his two brothers. Because of this, Cade grew quiet and had a disappointing level of self-esteem. Cade's mother was always in bed; unable to move with the lvl 4 cancer in her blood(that spawned out of no where). Sometimes(most of the time), Cade would go into her room and speak to her about his problems via his family. She always told him to remain strong and to not let them get to his mind(but it was already too late). When Cade reached his teen years, he was the living development of a rebellious teen; not listening to his father or brothers. While his relationship with his father got worse, Cade's relationship with his brothers were healing and getting better. They would do a lot together, from nights on the small down in Washington, to playing games together. In his teen years, he also met two friends in middle school known as Mike and Dane. The three could relate to each others problems; having low self-esteem. ~'' Cade, Mike, and Dane entered high school together as freshmen and was already damned by bullies and popular kids. They were targeted the most since they never separated from each other inside the building. It was difficult for the three. It wasn't until Dane began to stop hanging out with the two that Cade began to understand what was going to happen. By the end of freshman year, Mike left Cade by himself also and began to hang out with other people. Throughout Sophomore and Junior Year, Cade was alone and didn't talk to anyone. In between the summer of Junior and Senior year, Cade and Mike rekindled their friendship by Mike driving Cade to his job. Mike explained to Cade that the reason he left Cade by himself was because of the fact that his father told him to stop hanging around him, due to his unhealthy looks. ''~ A week before going back to school, Mike told Cade that they were invited to a back to school party for seniors. Cade told mike that he wasn't really a party type of person but Mike insisted. Unable to dodge the question, Cade told him that he would go to the party but not drink. Arriving at the party with Mike, Cade was quiet and moved easily like a shadow throughout the crowd until he was saw by Dane. Dane told him that he was sorry for ignoring him for two years and wanted to keep him as a 'brother' for senior year and life. Cade agreed even though he didn't like him like that anymore. He could also tell that Dane was partially drunk. For nearly two hours, Cade, Mike, and Dane continued to hang out. Mike and Dane began to feel good via their drinking and began to tell Cade that they all should head to the woods to try and find a ghost. Cade didn't want to go but knew that both Mike and Dane wasn't in the position to go by themselves so he chose to go with them; keeping an eye on them. ~'' The thing about the party, was that it was located at an old mill and was basically a giant rave. The mill was surrounded by acres of forest so it gave the three much needed space to go 'ghost hunting'. Mike and Dane talked loudly, trying find the 'ghost', while Cade remained quiet, following them from behind. While walking, Cade began to get this strange and weird feeling; as if he was being watched by something in the trees. He didn't want to ask his friends about it; knowing that they were possibly going to judge him for acting so paranoid. Whatever the feeling was, it sent shivers down Cade's spine and goosebumps all around his skin. He felt this type of pull as if there was some invisible force acting upon him. After walking for a few more minutes, Dane and Mike stopped in their tracks and found a perfectly round cave in the mountain side, seeing it as a straight down tunnel into the ground. Dane joked that its where a skin walker live, while Mike said that he was wrong and Dracula lived down there but Cade had a different assumption. Whatever was down there, he heard it calling him in his mind. After playing around the entrance, Dane and Mike decided to go in before falling down; Cade accidentally falling in too. After recovering from their falls, Cade and his friends got out their phones and used the flashlights to see where they were at. Cade told them that the tunnel was perfectly carved into a one way shot down but couldn't see the end. This time, it was Cade leading the way down as Mike and Dane followed shortly from behind. After completely walking down a straight dark tunnel for nearly 10 minuets, They found something completely strange and weird. At the end of the tunnel opened up a cave that was surrounded by floating particles of water and stones that shined in the cave like stars. Before, the tunnels spelled awful but the cave smelled like lavender and was really warm but it wasn't the floating waters or rock-like stars that captured their attention. It was the monstrosity lying in the middle of the large round cave. In the middle of the cave lied a collection of large crystal pillars, the size of school buses, that looked like it might've been there for thousands of years. The crystals was engulfed and surrounded by moving branches and roots; as if they were connected together. The top of the crystals dig deep into the ceiling of the cave. The Crystals also gave off their own light source of a light green or a soft light shade of blue. Cade later described the Crystals as if they were positioned in a star-like formation. The three was in awe by it and Cade's feeling began to jump out of his skin. Dane was the first to take steps closer to crystals, touching the center(and biggest) piece. Mike didn't shy away for two long, finding himself feeling on the crystals also. Cade also decided to investigate the structure and wanted to know what it was. After Cade released his hands from the crystals, the light shifted from blueish green to a deep red as it emitted a powerful siren-like sound. Just then, the three boys noses began to bleed as their blood flew to the crystals. After the blood flew deep inside the crystals, a force began to attack the teens and fling them all around the cave as the water particles and rocks fell. The boys continued to be plagued with the sharp siren sound until a powerful blast of air flung them out of the caves and wiped their minds clean. Not known then but The Crystals linked the three friends minds together and created some type of Hive mind which granted Mike and Dane Psionic powers from Cade, though, he didn't tap into his own power yet. ''~ Soon after, Cade woke up startled in his bed as he looked around; confused on where he was for a moment. After coming to the realization that he was in his bedroom, he held his head and got up quickly, unable to remember anything from the night before; only remembering when Dane apologized. Leaving his room, Cade went to go ask his brothers when he arrived home in which they answered that he never actually left. Cade was too confused on what was going on, until he heard the faint recognizable siren sound in his ears, along with voices of Dane and Mike. Cade then left the house without a single thought of where he was going until he found himself at the mills(which was deserted), along with Mike and Dane. Cade told them that he was on the verge of freaking out, same with the others. Cade found out that neither of them remember anything after the party either; only that they each woke up in their homes. After each of them sharing their stories, Cade them received information in his mind for an unknown source. Cade told them that what they found was a root cave that held powerful Nature Psychic energy that was underneath a powerful relic known as The Nemeta. Cade went on to tell them that this entity is anchored throughout the world and it acts like Nature's 'powerhouse'. Cade wanted to know what it did to them but didn't have any explanations of what happened to them. After leaving, the three found themselves feeling drained, depressed and weak but decided to shrug it off(or tried to). A few days later while preparing for his first day of School, Everything in Cade's room began to shake as objects lifted and flung into the air, flying around. Instead of freaking out like anyone would, Cade remained calm and was shocked by the dancing objects in his room. He felt this weight upon his body as he continued to unknowingly use his powers. It wasn't until he began to calm his mind that everything began to drop. Afterwards, he told his friends who told him the same situation they just had; moving objects flying around them. Cade asked if they felt anything else and Dane answered, telling them that he felt power and energy like he never felt before, while Mike answered that he felt invincible and strong. Cade answered something completely different; that he felt a type of darkness and anger to his power. He thought it was strange but didn't say anything. ~'' After returning to school on the first day, Cade and his friends rode to Dane house after he told them he found something out. Printing out articles, Dane told them that they had this mental and powerful power called Telekinesis, in which, they could move objects with their minds. Mike agreed but thought it sounded a bit cliché and wanted to know how this tree gave them the powers in the first place. Dane also told them that he figured out their all connected through some telepathic link known as a Hive Mind. After that, they figured out that they could communicate together via Telepathy. To Cade, all this information was strange, weird, and above all, crazy but it fit the description very well, given the last week of what they've been through. Cade decided that they should try and experiment with this newfound power, and the two agreed; setting dates for each other around the calendar, as well as practice their newfound Telepathic abilities on Mike's dog. For weeks, Cade and his friends tested the limits and newfound powers they were gifted. They all found out that their powers are stronger together and that each one of their powers act differently than the others. They said that Danes' telekinetic abilities act in a more stronger and more powerful way than Mikes' or Cades'. They said that he is also more in-depth with what to do with his gifts than the other two. They said that Mikes' Telekinetic abilities are more gracefully used and more elegant when it comes to using them, like when they were throwing a beach ball around the backyard. Instead of throwing it head on with intense speeds, Mikes' telekinetic powers went dramatic. They said that Cade's telekinetic abilities are the most durable and most understanding out of the three. Dane once said that it was like Cade was made for this; to have this type of gift to use. Mike also said that there's a sort of dark power to his telekinetic abilities. A dark type of good. Cade told them that its all linked through imagination; focusing on what you want to happen via your telekinesis and using that. Cade also told them that emotions are used also when making powerful things such as blasts or shields; the more emotions, the more power. One night while laying with his mother, Cade's father came into the room and told him to get up and go to the basement. After following him, Cade's father began to yell and call him names; asking him why his beer was missing. Usually in an argument like this, Cade would remain silent, but this was different; Cade yelling back before slipping out that he was an asshole. Enraged, Cade's father would began to punch Cade in his gut and face, Cade unable to defend himself, until Cade's anger took over and he grabbed his father, and pushing him into the wall, crushing his body against the wall. Then, using his telekinetic powers, Cade flung his father across the basement and into the walls. He then mentally attacked his father's mind; making him go catatonic. From there, Cade anger died off slowly as his powered calmed down. Just then, the high-pitched siren sound would return to not only his ears, but also Mike and Dane as they heard Cade's angered thoughts in their heads. Afterwards, both Dane and Mike traveled over to Cade house and told him to come chill with them. Together, the three flew up in the air(flight being one of their newfound abilities via their training experiments) and on top of the space needle. From there, Cade explained to them that it felt like every dark thought and anger took over his mind, boy and power and directed it into his father. He told them that it felt like he was going to kill him; wanting to kill him too. The two agreed to make sure that anger shouldn't be used via their powers but Cade didn't believe that it was wrong. A few weeks passed and nothing else extra happened. The Three began to gain more powerful; able to levitate cars and manipulate storms without any nosebleeds(which was signify that they are pushing themselves too far). It seemed like everything was going to fine. until it all turned into a horrible nightmare. While in the middle of 6th period on a Friday afternoon, two dark emo teens who were freshmen showed to the front doors of the schools with small bombs and AR's around their bodies and began to attack and assault students during a class change. They first fired off the bombs and killed many students instantly. Just as the students tried to flee through the front doors of the building, The teens opened fired and began to massacre them all; dropping them all like flies. Blood and bullet shells splattered everywhere as Cade, Mike and Dane tried their best to handle the situation. It wasn't until Cade found both his brothers dead from the bombs that something happened, the high pitch siren returning to their ears but it had to effect on Cade; only Mike and Dane as their nose began to bleed. At the same time, Cade's eyes turned completely black as he raised his hands, the front doors of the school flying off its hinges as the teens fired at him. A telekinetic barrier was around him but not for his friends as they were hit multiple times by the bullets; killing them from being immobilized by Cade's over-use of his telekinetic power. After both Mike and Dane died, Cade felt this enormous surge of power travel throughout his body as he yelled, throwing his hands out, causing the whole school to suddenly crash and fall apart like Lego pieces; the two teens dying instantly from being turned into ash. The Telekinetic wave traveled throughout the city as cars lost control and planes and helicopters crashed down and buildings were destroyed in its path; killing hundreds in its path(not all). The portrayal of the blast made Cade lose consciousness as the rubble of the school fell on top of him. ''~ Cade woke up, completely immobilized by being wrapped in bandages and an apron. He wasn't able to lift his eyes; being drained of too much energy to move his eyelids. His hearing was muggy but it began to fix itself, just as Cade Father entered the hospital room. Sitting on the side of his bed, his Father told him that his mother had died from some unnatural cause that also destroyed most of the town. He then began to tell him that it was all his fault; that Cade was the reason she died even though he himself never helped in her final hours. Anger, grief and sadness began to corrupt Cade's mind as the whole hospital room began to shake softly. His father got up and told him that he knew he was listening and wanted an apology. After ignoring his father's angered plea and warning, he raised a fist and was about to punch Cade awake before Cade eyes flew open and caught his arm; exploding his body to ashes as the hospital exploded on each floor with fire. Cade flew off as police helicopters followed him, along with swat cars and the FBI. Cade's mind continued to be plagued by his emotions until his mind was taken over by the darkness of his mind, destroying all the cop cars and helicopters with a flick of his hand; channeling all that power into one wave of power. Just then, Mike showed up in Cade's peripheral vision and asked what he was doing and why he was doing this. Cade simply answered: "I am a child of Thanos..." Cade continued to terrorize the city with his powers, summoning storms and destroying cars and buildings, weakening him, but he didn't care. He wanted to inflict all his pain onto others. While in the town square after nearing passing out from exhaustion, Cade slowly rose to his feet and lifted his arms up as a continuous telekinetic wave blasted outward, causing an earthquake and glass to shatter around him; and buildings to crumble softly. It wasn't until a black haired woman used her mutation gift of probability to cause his telekinetic power to backfire on him; telekinetically teleporting him away from the scene. ~'' A few days later, Cade woke up on top of a building at midnight in a house filled neighborhood. He could feel his body; knowing he was healed. the bandages and apron he was wearing was covered in dirt and ash but he couldn't remember from what. Getting up, he could see that he was in a deep neighborhood with houses all around and that their was skyscrapers in the distance, one famous one being the WTC. That's when he realized he wasn't in Washington anymore. He was in New York City. Quickly getting down, Cade's body was cold and fidget even though it was a high 80 degrees. Cade tried to use his telekinetic power but couldn't; his body aching even if he tried. He was too confused on what happened, but knew he needed to find himself some new clothes. Breaking into a store, he found some new simple clothes and looked around the small area. For nearly two months, Cade began to live under bridges and feeding from trash cans. During those two months, Cade telekinetic powers were virtually gone; unable to use them. he would hear that The S.S.A and S.H.I.E.L.D were looking for him; wanting to capture this 'mutant'. He began to piece what happened to him and how he got from Seattle to New York from dreams he was having. He could feel all the death he caused. He could feel all the pain and anger he was holding in and the power he gained from his emotions but also the death of his friends. He could feel the anguish and trauma from the school shooting and for once, Cade sobbed for days on end. One day, while walking in the night in the middle of the road, Cade was almost hit by a car that was racing with another. Jolted by the car's engine, Cade's telekinesis kicked in and he disassembled the car piece by piece as it they flew around him before it configured itself back together behind Cade. Cade was startled; never feeling power like that before, or being able to do that by himself before. He was also happy and relieved his powers was back but then got this feeling of fear from them. He knew that his telekinesis was a one way path to his anger and pain and with it being amplified, he was a dangerous weapon. From there, he decided to do only good things with his power and to stay away from drama of the police or SHIELD or other organizations. Due to this, he became a vigilante of New York, taking in the code name ''Chronicle. Personality Before his psychic patterns were augmented by the Crystals Of The Nemeta, Cade was shy, a powerful introvert, and a low self-esteem type of guy. He had no idea on how to stand up for himself or others. He was usually bullied by everyone besides Mike and Dane. Afterwards, Cade grew into a strong person but also grew a dark side. He taunted people with his telekinesis and did things that were unnecessary, but also did things that was good. Since his telekinesis is linked to his emotions, Cade's powers were virtually out of control. Appearance Cade appears to be a tall, slim, pale and unhealthy looking kid. His eyes are bright blue and his hands are somewhat huge; mostly his fingers. Powers & Abilities * Hive-Mind(Formerly) - '''Hive lets a group of people (most of the time related biologically) "share" the same mind. In some cases one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. Like most hive insects like bees and ants, each can work autonomously, though they think the same thing at the same time. The members have little individuality, more or less they are only marionettes controlled by a puppeteer. In this case, Cade shared a Hive Mind with Mike and Dane when they first discovered their newfound powers. * '''Molecular Telekinesis(Formerly) - '''Cade was able to move and otherwise manipulate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively. * '''Mental Manipulation - '''Cade can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. ** Cade can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling ** Cade can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are * '''Subatomic Telekinesis - '''Cade can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Cade can also manipulate subatomic particles which are a lot smaller than atoms, achieving a variety of effects and manipulate matter at the subatomic level. ** Cade can control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself. As a result, the possible applications aren’t nearly as numerous and diversified as the widely encompassing Telekinesis, but what is lost in subtlety is gained in sheer power. ** Cade can use Telekinesis to augment his condition, allowing him to increase his strength, speed, reflexes,endurance, durability, agility, senses, stamina, healing, etc. ** Cade can utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat, pushing/pulling, moving/lifting objects/people for attack and/or defense, etc. * '''Psionic Negation - '''Cade's mind can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from psionics. ''Abilities'' * Chronicle has a very powerful imagination which helps his mental powers to do things. * Chronicle knows pain and suffering and he can use that against anyone via his Telekinetics. ''Weaknesses''''' * Chronicle suffers from PTSD and Anger issues. * Chronicle also suffers from abandonment issues as well. * Before he absorbed his friends powers, Chronicle would get nosebleeds if he pushed himself too far. * Because of his powers loosing control with his angers, Chronicle tries to keep himself calm and calm keeps his powers at a normal level. Trivia * Cade is at the top of the most wanted list for both SHIELD and The SSA * The reason Cade is so hard to track and capture is because he moves around New York alot. * Unlike a lot of people, Cade is a vigilante of New York, the state, not New York City. * Cade is Psychically linked to his Father. * The story of how his mother was impregnated will be discuseed in Ebony's Maw's Wiki. * Cade killed his parents: ** He killed his mom via a telekinetic wave he emited. ** He killed his dad by eradicating his molecules. * Cade is based off of the Telekinetic user, Andrew, from the movie in which they share the same title, Chronicle. * Cade is far more powerful than his Father via his gifts, though, his power is fueled by emotions, which can be a weakness against him.